


Toddler Mayhem

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Harry Osborn, Kid Peter Parker, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener gets hit by a spell that affects Peter and Harry and turns the three into toddlers. Tony has to watch over three toddlers for the week.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Toddler Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toddlers Change Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842357) by [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild). 



Harley Keener was out on patrol when he ran into the wizard. He had been fighting when he thought he was hit by a spell, but nothing happened so he tazed the wizard and called in Strange to pick him up, figuring this was more his area then Harley’s. Harley got back to his boys who were both on their laptops working on some project together. 

A month ago, Harry Osborn had moved in with Harley and Peter. It was decided after the boy had found out his dad was the Goblin on top of being a bad father. Tony had enough lawsuits against Norman that he couldn’t go anywhere near the boy. What Tony didn’t know is that at the time, Harley and Peter started dating Harry. Not that Tony knew about Harley and Peter dating. That was another story. 

“You two didn’t have to stay up,” Harley said, grabbing his Star Trek night pants. 

“When have we ever gone to bed when you were out on patrol?” Harry asked. Harry was right. If Peter or Harley were on patrol the other two stayed up. It was a thing that they all did. Harley joined them on the bed down after he pulled on the pair of night pants as he told them about the mission. Peter curled up to him as he talked. The three laid as Harley talked. Eventually, they all kissed goodnight before going to bed. 

~

Tony Stark didn’t get surprised easily. He was a guy who was used to weird things happening. He had seen aliens in New York, fought alongside “gods”, and worked with superhumans. Nothing surprised him. Well, he couldn’t say anything. Three toddlers laying on the couch while Pepper looked at him with panic and May muttered curses in Italian. 

“Do I even want to know?” Tony asked the two. The three children, who he now noticed were in the clothes of his teenagers, all looked at him with pouts on their faces as if he could fix whatever was wrong.

“Peter, Harley, and Harry are now toddlers,” Pepper said. May seemed to be trying to calm herself. Tony looked back at the boys. The brunet of the three looked like Peter with his puppy dog eyes and the way he sat between the two like Peter normally did. The blond boy had Harley’s looks whereas the redhead reminded him of Harry. The three boys seemed to be upset by this. 

“How are you, three toddlers?” Tony asked the boys expecting them to act like the teens. Harry looked at him like he was going to be hit which worried Tony. Harley looked upset about something and babbled. Peter was the only one not saying anything but focusing on Harry who he realized was tense. Tony looked at Pepper and May.

“They are mental toddlers as well,” May said. “We tried the whole can you explain what happened to you. It doesn’t work.”

“I called Strange and he is interrogating the wizard that Harley fought last night,” Pepper said. Tony nodded as he watched the three. Harley got up and moved over to Tony before tugging on his pants.

“Up,” Harley said. Tony seemed surprised but he picked up the boy and held him close. He watched as Peter comforted Harry as if it was his job. Peter was still the same no matter his age. He would put others before himself. 

“Should we assume that they will be this small for a while?” Tony asked. 

“I hope Strange can figure out whatever is wrong with them,” May said. A glowing portal appeared and Strange walked out and looked at the three toddlers before looking at Tony.

“I was wondering how bad the aging spell affected Harley, I didn’t think anyone else was affected,” Strange said before looking at the young boy in Tony’s arms. Harley hides into Tony’s chest as if Tony would protect him. 

“Did you find out anything?” Tony asked.

“He said the aging spell works on the one his cast but it could have been transmitted like a disease,” Strange said.

“Airborne?” Tony asked, wondering who they could call to care for a bunch of toddlers if it was. 

“Luckily no. The spell only passes by physical touch. It also lasts for a week based on the knowledge that I was given,” Strange said.

“So my three teens are going to be toddlers for a week?” Tony asked, trying not to panic. Harley, Harry, and Peter didn’t need to see him panic. Not now.

“It seems so,” Strange said. “I can see if I can find anything else but the best thing is to let it run through their systems.” Tony understood what he meant. May, who was thinking wisely, grabbed a tablet and started working on something.

“May I ask what you are doing?” Tony asked her once Strange was gone.

“They’re toddlers now. They need toys and clothes,” May said. “Even if this is just going to be a week. They are three boys who will want to play and be active.” Tony went to let down Harley but the boy clung to him. 

“Hey Harley, can I set you down with the other boys for a bit so I can make you three breakfast?” Tony asked. Harley thought a minute before nodding. Tony sat the boy down next to Peter. He watches Harry hide behind Peter as much as he could when Tony was near. Tony left the boys after turning on some kiddie shows. He figured breakfast was a must. He made up some pancakes figuring that would hit all the kids in one go. 

Once the pancakes were done Tony cut them up figuring the toddlers should not have a knife or trust to cut up their own food. He found Harley and Harry. Harry was holding on to Harley. Peter was missing.

“Where’s Peter?” Tony asked the other two. They looked up. Tony looked up as well to see a spider toddler crawling on the ceiling above him. When Peter saw him he dropped and Tony held out his arms to catch the boy. Great just what they needed, Tony thought. 

“Again, again,” Peter said in toddler talk. Luckily Tony could make out what he was saying this time. 

“How about we get some food in you three, then you can scare me,” Tony said. Peter pouted and started squirming. Tony let him down as he walked in the dining room. Harley and Harry followed as they all sat and ate. Tony knew now that this was going to be a long week.

~

Tony figured out things about the boys quickly. Peter was the most active due to his spider-gene. He was always running around and laughing. Peter also hated it when anyone did anything for him. He liked to do things for himself which was such a Peter thing to do. Harley was the one Tony had to keep an eye on. He liked to tear stuff up and then put it back together. Harley also liked being held by someone most of the time. He was clinging which was surprising since normally the kid always kept his distance from everyone. Harry, who normally likes hugs, was terrified of males. He was even scared of Tony no matter how much the man tried to help him. Harry stayed behind Harley or Peter as if he knew they would protect him. Harry still loved art which was something nice to see. The boy painted when he could get a hold of the finger paints that May bought for him. May had told Tony that Mary used to keep paints around for Harry when the boys were really little. Tony understood as he watched the little artist paint and have fun. 

Spending a week with three toddlers was exhausting. Tony didn’t expect three kids to be so much work but with a genetically enhanced kid and one that just clung to you most of the time it was exhausting. It didn’t help that he couldn’t take one of them out of the room from the others for too long. They were all attached which made it easier to find the spider child who liked to hide from adults from time to time. Tony was tired. He had to lay them down in Harley’s room because Peter’s room was filled with legos and Harry’s room had way too many art supplies. The boys laid together in their pajamas as Tony smiled before he went to lay down himself.

~

Harley woke up to his boyfriends cuddled up against him. He went to get up but Peter pulled him back. 

“No, you’re my prisoner today,” Peter muttered. Harley smiled at his half-asleep boyfriend as the other moved closer. Everything was just right as the door opened. Harley went to move but stopped when he saw Tony smiling.

“Did I miss something?” Harley asked. Peter opened his eyes confused before turning to look at Tony.

“Just glad to see you all back to your normal selves,” Tony said as he left. Harley was still confused so he got up despite Peter’s protest and found some clothes so he could find out what Tony actually meant. 

~

Harley found Tony in the kitchen making breakfast. Tony seemed to be in a good mood as Harley entered. 

“Are you okay?” Harley asked, concerned. Tony looked at him confused.

“Do you remember anything from the last week?” Tony asked. Harley thought for a bit.

“I had a calculus test that I took and Peter let me go on patrol last night so he could work with Harry on their project,” Harley said. Tony looked at him.

“Harley, that was the week before,” Tony said. Harley seemed confused until he pulled out his phone that he had grabbed before leaving the room. The date was a week later than what he expected. Harley felt panic come as Tony pulled him into a hug. Harley tried to force himself to breathe as Tony told him that everything was going to be okay.

“What happened this week?” Harley finally asked.

“When you fought the wizard, they put a spell on you, and somehow Peter and Harry got affected by the spell as well. The three of you were toddlers for a week,” Tony said. Harley felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment. He remembered his mom telling him that he used to hug and be clinging as a toddler. 

“I’m sorry,” Harley said.

“Don’t be,” Tony said. Harley nodded as he let Tony hug him. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a bit. 

~

After Tony told the other two and they all talked, the three figured it was time to tell Tony about their relationship. Tony was seated down as the three looked at him.

“We’re dating,” Harley said pointing at the three of them. Tony nodded.

“I know,” Tony said. Harley looked surprised. Harry and Peter looked confused.

“How do you know?” Harley asked.

“Kid, you three aren’t that discreet,” Tony said before getting up but before he left he turned back. “I’m proud of the three of you.” Tony left the boys stunned and looking at each other, wanting more answers.

“Guess that is one parent down and two more to go,” Harry joked. The other two nodded as they began planning on how they would tell May and Pepper. 

  
  



End file.
